


Some Other Night

by Athenias7294



Series: One Night [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: An old friend reappears. Sequel to One Night
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: One Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Some Other Night

You knew it was him. He was trying to hide in the dimly light corner but you had pegged him as soon as you walked in for your shift. A shiver ran down your spine breaking your skin into goosebumps. You had known he would eventually find you but it was still a shock.

“Hey, sweet cheeks. You plan on clocking in or are you just gonna fucking stand there and play with yourself. It’s Thursday night. Those wannabe all stars will be rolling in soon.”

Dammit. As always Dickie had impeccable timing. So much for leaving before you were noticed.

You felt the weight of his stare all night. It took everything you had to act normal, act like the man who had terrorized you and your dreams wasn’t sitting 20 feet away. It helped that three local softball teams had won their games. The victories required a continuous supply of Coors Light pitchers and Jager bombs. 

—————————————————————

It was almost midnight when he made his move.

“I think you have something of mine.”

The rocks glass you were holding slipped from your hand. It bounced off the floor mat and shattered. You bent down to collect the pieces but he grabbed you by the elbow, half yanking you over the bar. 

“Please don’t start anything here,” You pleaded. “See those idiots over there in the “Big Dirty Balls” jerseys? They’re very protective of the female employees. I don’t want them to get hurt. Please.”

His gripped tightened before releasing you. 

“Fine, I’ll play nice for now. But you owe me and I plan on taking it out of your ass.” 

He smiled innocently.

“Now be a useful little cunt and get me a shot. I suggest you have one too. You’re gonna need it.”

———————————————————-

By 2 am it was down to just the two of you and Dickie. You could tell he was getting impatient.

“You’re just prolonging the inevitable sweet cheeks. Get rid of the redhead or I’ll snap her skinny fucking neck.”

You attempted to control the shaking in your voice.

“I’ll close up if you want to take off Dickie.”

“Are you sure? It’s technically my night to close and,” she winked, “it looks like you might have something better to do.”

Smiling you replied, “I’m sure.” 

“Alright. I ain’t gonna argue with you.” 

She bent down and retrieved her purse from under the counter.

“I’ll see ya Saturday night. Enjoy your day off.”

With that Dickie sailed out the door. 

You stared at the floor.

“So what happens now.”

“Now,” he grabbed the back of your neck and bounced your head off the bar, “the fun starts.”

The blood from your broken nose dripped over your lips and down your chin, staining your t-shirt. 

“I told you what would happen little girl. I mean how fucking stupid are you. Craigslist ads for my bike? Running your mouth to the tabloids. Did you think I was joking.”

His hands tangled in your hair then he drug you across the bar. Straws, fruit and napkins littered the floor in your wake.

“Please, not here,” you cried. “They have cameras. I rent the apartment upstairs. I have the key to the garage where your bike’s at up there.”

Placing a soft kiss on your neck he whispered, “Lead the way.”

Your feet dragged as you walked towards the back door.

He yanked you back against him.

“You’re pissing me the fuck off.”

His hand fell heavy between your shoulder blades and shoved. 

“MOVE.”

You tried to catch your balance but you were still disoriented from the earlier blow. The polished concrete rose up to meet your knees. Splinters of pain shot up your legs. His hands sunk back into your hair, pulling you up on your tiptoes. You pulled the keys from your back pocket, unlocked and then re-locked the door once you were outside, leaving a bloody trail behind.

“It’s up there,” you pointed up the steep stairs. 

“After you princess.”

There was a slight slur to his words. Halfway up you thought you heard him stumble. You didn’t dare turn around to find out.

By the time you opened the apartment door he was most definitely swaying. 

“Are you ok,” you inquired sweetly.

He lashed out toward you but you easily sidestepped his punch. With all your strength you charged at him, catching him in his midsection. Your momentum carried him across the room. The two of you crashed onto your bed. 

Before he could recover you attached the heavy steel handcuffs to his outstretched hands. Just as quickly you repeated the process with his ankles. Standing back you admired your handwork. 

“I’ll be damned. It fucking worked. Let’s see if we can go two for two.”

Reaching into your nightstand drawer, you retrieved a small gold envelope. 

“What the fuck are you doing. I’m gonna smear your goddamn brains all over the fucking floor.”

The bed shook with his efforts but the anchors held.

You dumped some of the pinkish colored powder in to your hand. 

“This might sting a little,” you smiled, blowing the powder directly in his face. 

“What the fuck are you doing you stupid bitch,” he coughed on the acrid substance.

“Having fun. Isn’t that what you said came next. Come on Captain America, aren’t you having fun.”

You stepped out of your shoes and began undressing.

He pulled at the restraints and found it was useless.

“What did you do to me you fucking cunt. When I get out of these I’m gonna shoot you in the head and fuck the goddamn bullet hole.”

Ignoring his outburst you climbed onto the bed and settled yourself on his stomach, legs spread wide.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t sure if it was going to work. It took me three months to settle on this place. Another two months putting all the pieces together. I was starting to think you’d never show up.”

His eyes started to take on a dazed look.

“Do you have any idea the shit you can find on the web if you have the patience and the money. When your little friend Black Widow released all that Hydra stuff a few years ago a nice little black market popped up. It’s like a fucking candy store out there.”

You reached up and started to palm your breasts, teasing the nipples into hard buds. His eyes followed your motions. 

“I swear you can find anything out there. For instance, did you know that Hydra had developed an antidote of sorts for your inhuman strength. It’s not permanent, more’s the pity, but it should last long enough.”

Dipping your hand into your folds you smeared some of the wetness on your harden nipples. 

“As for the powder, well it has some long ass complicated name that I can’t fucking pronounce but it was advertised as sex dust.”

You drew one hand down your belly and started circling your clit. He licked his lips.

“Can you imagine,” a low moan escaped your lips, “sex dust. I figured it was just bullshit but it works. So does the little pill that keeps me from being infected.”

Your eyes closed as your fingers moved faster.

“You know, except for the whole slamming my face into the wall thing, which fucking hurt by the way, I wouldn’t have minded the rough sex. I mean it’s really no fun if you don’t end up with a few bruises and bite marks.”

To emphasize your words you leaned down and bit his shoulder. The groan that your bite illicited brought an evil grin to your face. You felt your orgasm start to build. Your tongue slid across his collarbone. 

Stopping briefly to nip at his neck, you whispered in his ear.

“So now I’m going to get the night I wanted.”

You came hard, back arching, legs squeezing his chest. 

Sitting up you noted the sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead. He raised his head up.

“You’re fucking dead. You hear me bitch,” he spat but there was no force behind his words.

You brought your finger to your mouth and whispered, “Shhhh.”

Standing up you sauntered over to your second hand dresser, taking out a vibrator and your trusty trench knife. You flipped the switch on the vibe. The soft hum filled the room. He raised his head again, this time his eyes were wide with panic.

“Oh don’t worry sweet cheeks,” you sneered. “I’ll admit I seriously entertained shoving this so far up your ass you’d taste the ghosts of my orgasms past. But that was the one consideration you gave me. So, for now, Americas’s ass is safe.”

Standing next to the bed you reached down and ran your hand over his denim encased cock.

“Does it hurt. He told me that the only way to get that shit out of your system was to get off. I experimented on the busboy. Poor kid thought he was going to die. But I made it all better. Do you want me to make it all better for you.”

He gritted out “Fuck you.”

“Well, that attitude isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

You flipped the knife up, catching the grip in midair. With the other hand you took a hold of the bottom of his shirt. In one motion you brought the knife up, splitting the shirt and leaving a shallow cut running up his torso.

After tossing the knife on the bed, making sure it was out of his limited reach, you walked to the end of the bed and climbed back on, slowly crawling up his legs. With practiced ease you undid his belt and eased the zipper down. You hooked your hands under his jeans and pulled. His hips titled up slightly allowing you to slide first the jeans and then his boxers down to his knees.

Finally freed his swollen cock stood at attention. Your tongue swiped up the length then swirled over the head. Licking your lips you took the entire thing into your mouth. You glided up and down, your tongue flicking the head on each up stroke. It didn’t take long before you felt the telltale twitching. The “pop” as you pulled your mouth off echoed around the room. 

“Did you like that. I’ve been practicing just for you.”

You rose up on your knees. Taking him in your hand you rubbed the tip against your slit.

“Do you want me to fuck you. All you have to do is beg.”

He ground his teeth together and stayed silent. 

Letting go you moved forward until you hovered just above his face. 

‘Since you don’t feel like talking let’s put that mouth to good use.”

You reached for the knife and ran the brass knuckles down his cheek. 

“And, let’s see how did it go, if i feel one tooth or even a piece of popcorn left over from the last time you jerked your boyfriend off at the movies I will break your fucking jaw.”

You lowered your pussy to his lips. He took a few hesitant swipes before settling in. The man knew how to eat a girl out. Between his tongue and lips he had you on the edge in no time. Not trusting him to finish the job you slipped your hand under his head and pressed his face further between your legs.

The pressure kept building until it exploded in sparks that flowed through your belly into your arms and legs. 

“That’s such a good boy,” you mumbled as you rode out the tremors.

You scooted back down his chest. Your hand found his cock and pumped it twice before lowering yourself onto the tip. His hiss was music to your ears.

“Beg. Beg me to fuck you, you piece of shit.”

“N, n, no.”

You grabbed the vibrator, sank it into you folds and fucked your cunt mercilessly.

“Don’t you want this to be you,” You mewled.

“Beg or I leave you here. It’ll be hours before you’re strong enough to break free and, trust me, no one is going to come looking for me. You’ll be stuck here in agony. Beg me to fuck you and I promise on my daddy’s grave I’ll take care of you, make it all go away.”

You watched the emotions float across his face, anger, hate, lust, and, at last, defeat.

“Please.”

“Not good enough.”

He whimpered.

“Please fuck me.”

With his words in your pocket you pulled the vibrator free, relaxed your stance and let him in.

A pained “Fuck” broke from under his breath. 

You rolled your hips in a torturous rhythm. Needing more you leaned back, supporting yourself with on hand while the other sought out your tight nub. His cock was hitting your sweet spot with every glide.

Pulling yourself back up, you slapped him hard.

“I could fucking kill you for cheating me out of this.”

His face was contorted in pleasure and you knew he was close. His eyes were locked on your pussy.

You slapped him again.

“Eyes up here pretty boy. You’re going to remember my face every time you cum. You’ll never forget me.”

Your orgasm cut off your voice. It was much stronger than the first. You could feel your walls squeezing him. Still shaking you slipped his cock out of you and jerked him off until he came, the ropes streaking across his chest and face. 

Crawling off him, you found his ruined t-shirt. After wiping yourself clean you threw it at him. 

“Oh I forgot to tell you that it takes more than just once for the pain to go away. In fact it makes it worse.”

“You fucking cunt. You promised,” he bellowed.

You flashed a toothy grin.

“I lied.”

Picking up your clothes you got dressed while he railed at you, calling you names and making threats.

You walked across the room and stood next to the bed. 

“There’s just one more thing.”

The knife flashed as it slashed across his forehead. Blood poured down his face. 

“Now we’re fucking even.”

Without looking back you left, feeling free for the first time in months.


End file.
